Dear Hogwarts
by Voldy The No Nosed Wizard
Summary: Petunia's letters to Hogwarts. For round 12 of the QLFC.


_Dear Mr. _

What was his name again? Petunia couldn't remember.

_Deer Mr. Fumblecore, _

Dang, that was the wrong dear!

_Dear Mr. Fumblecore, _

Was his name Fumblecore? Hmm... Fumblefore. That sounded right

_Dear Mr Fumblefore,_

_My name is Tuney. _

Maybe she should use her real name.

_Dear Mr. Fumblefore,_

_My name is Petunia Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I- _

Wait! She remembered his name now. It was Crumblecore.

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Evans. _

Should she add her middle name?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go to your school, _

The school. What was it's name?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Poptarts._

Poptarts didn't sound right. Pigfarts?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. I'll be able to learn lots like..._

What did they learn there? Did they learn the normal things?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans. I am Lily Evans' younger sister. When I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. I'll be able to learn lots like spelling and math. Supposing that you teach those there. I mean you have to right? Isn't like, a law?_

She was rambling. Why did she always ramble?

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans._ I am Lily Evans' younger sister._ When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really__ really really really really really really____ really really really really really really__ hope I can go.__

That sounded like she was begging.

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans._ I am Lily Evans' younger sister._ When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. __

Petunia was starting to have doubts about the name of the school. Was it Pigfarts or something else? Petunia got another paper and made a list of possible names.

_Logmarts_

_Forncarts_

_Hornlarts_

_Soglorts_

_Warts_

_Pigpimple_

_Boardot_

_Hogwart_

Hogwarts! Hogwarts, that was the name, she remembered

_Dear Mr. Crumblecore_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans._ I am Lily Evans' younger sister._ When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts.__

That looked good but the headmaster's name... It was... Dumblefore, Dumbecore, Dumble... Dumble... Dumbledore! That what his name was. Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

__My name is Petunia Jane Evans._ I am Lily Evans' younger sister._ When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Pigfarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really hope I can go.___

Maybe some more reallys?

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

How should she sign off?

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

_Sincerely__,_

_Tuney_

She didn't like the beginning.

_Dear Mr, Dumbledore,_

Was it Mr? Weren't they... What were they? Professors!

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _ I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

_Love,_

_Tuney Jane Evans_

Love? She hardly knew the man! No, no, no.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _ I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

__Yours truley,__

__Tuney Jane Evans__

Maybe truly was spelled without the E.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Petunia Jane Evans but my sister, Lily Evans, calls me Tuney. When _ I turn eleven and have to go to secondary school I really want to go the your school, Hogwarts. I think I could learn a lot there. I have top grades in my class and I am very advanced in math, science and spelling. I really really really really really really hope I can go.__

_Yours truly,_

_Tuney Jane Evans_

Petunia read the letter over and over before gluing it in an envelope and addressing it.

_From: Hogwarts_

_To: Petunia Jane Evans_

Oh no! That was wrong! And now her letter was inside the envelope and she couldn't remember what she had said...

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked this! For round 12 of the QL. My prompt was the Little Mermaid so I wrote about Petunia, a muggle wanting to be a wizard (or witch).<strong>

**Tutshills and Tornados,**

**Michal**

**Thanks for beta-ing ****Mooner!**

**This story is dedicated to you!**


End file.
